


garlic, lemon, honey

by i_am_therefore_i_fight



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bant Eerin babysits, Fussy!Obi-Wan, Gen, Kid!Anakin, Young Anakin, sick!Anakin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7942276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_therefore_i_fight/pseuds/i_am_therefore_i_fight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no cure for the common cold, except to stay warm and wait it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	garlic, lemon, honey

(It is not work that kills, but worry.)

 

* * *

 

 

Finally, _finally,_  the meeting ends. Hurrying out into the corridor, Obi-Wan Kenobi thumbs open his communicator.

“He’s _fine_ ,” says Bant Eerin’s voice before he can even get a word in. The hologram of the female Mon Calamari gives him a look that is half amusement and half exasperation. “I told you I could handle this, Obi-Wan. You don’t need to call every half hour.”

“He’s never been alone before.” Obi-Wan begins fast-walking down the hall, barely maintaining the presence of mind not to mow down the Temple’s other denizens; most of his attention is focused on the image of his friend’s face.

“He’s _not_  alone, Obi-Wan. I’ve been here the whole time,” Bant reminds him with a touch of impatience.

“You know what I mean,” Obi-Wan says sheepishly - not quite an apology, but contrite nonetheless. “He’s never been…”

“…without you. I know.” Bant shakes her head at him. “I didn’t figure you for such a fusspot parent, Obi-Wan. I’m glad I didn’t have to babysit _you_  all day.”

Obi-Wan grimaces. “I almost wish you had.”

“Council hearing go alright?”

“As well as they ever do.”

“Just keep fighting the good fight, Kenobi. Be the change you wish to see and all that.”

“I’ve been doing it so long I’m not sure I’d know how to quit, now.”

“See you in a few.”

“Indeed.”

 

* * *

 

“He’s asleep,” murmurs Bant as he enters the quarters that he shares with his Padawan.

Obi-Wan nods, passing her and going into the common area. Anakin is a bundle of boy and blankets on the couch, only his flushed face showing over the cocoon pulled up to his chin.

“He kept complaining that he was cold,” Bant comments.

Nodding absently, Obi-Wan tucks his forearms beneath Anakin’s little body and lifts, hefting the boy easily into his arms.

“Thank you for your help today,” he whispers. Bant, recognizing the dismissal, nods her acknowledgement and excuses herself.

Obi-Wan carries Anakin into the Padawan’s bedroom, laying him down against the pillows and pulling the blankets up over his bundled form. The boy shifts slightly, and on an exhale he breathes, “Master?”

“I’m here.” Obi-Wan smooths the blonde bangs from his apprentice’s forehead.

“I’m cold. Will you lie down with me?”

Obi-Wan knows what his answer has to be, but he sighs heavily first, to demonstrate his reluctance.

“You are spoiled, young one,” he comments while climbing into the bed next to Anakin.

The boy nestles closer, burying the tip of his cold nose in the dip of his Master’s collarbone.

“Thanks,” he says sleepily.

**Author's Note:**

> This one might do with some fleshing out. More chapters to come? We'll see...
> 
> Originally posted at i-am-therefore-i-fight.tumblr.com/post/138420501015.


End file.
